


Fallout Re-Wright

by PreDead_Ghost



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Queer Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreDead_Ghost/pseuds/PreDead_Ghost
Summary: A re-wright of Fall out 4's story. Niomi is an orphan from a small town in what used to be Boston. After the Pegasus Fighters threaten their town they go to Diamond city for help but along the way they had a run in with the institute where they were almost replaced by a synth, and saved by another.
Relationships: John Hancock & Sole Survivor (Fallout), John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)





	Fallout Re-Wright

Niomi opened their eyes to find themselves in a small room trying to look around and hurt their head as they strained their eyes to see in the dark. They didn’t know where they were, but a sudden chill ran through their body when they remembered why they weren’t in the little town near the river. 

‘Raiders.’ 

Panic fueling their movement, Niomi leapt from the bed and searched for their gun. Their bag was hung on the wall, and the rifle they traveled with was leaning in the corner. 

‘They sure aren’t trying to keep me away from weapons. I must not be leverage. Or they don’t think a “girl” can take them out.’ 

“Ellie is that you?” A soft mechanical voice rang from down the stairs of the small space. 

Niomi panicked. ‘What do I do? Is that a synth? Shit?’ 

Niomi didn’t have time to respond as a man came up the stairs, his posture was relaxed, and expression kind as he spoke, “Ah, only you.” He noticed Niomi’s hand hovering near their gun and spoke carefully, “There’s nothing to worry, I know an old bot like me can raise alarms but I don’t mean any harm, I found you layin down near Diamond city and decided to get you taken care of.” 

The synth had clearly taken a beating, but he held no hint of resentment in his voice, eyes, or posture. Niomi relaxed their hand, “I’m sorry. I thought I was captured by raiders.” 

“I’m sure you thought a lot worse when you saw me,” He laughed before sitting in a dusty chair opposite the bed, “Nick Valentine. I run a detective agency here in Diamond city with Ellie, a young girl I’ve known for a long time. Won’t take you long to meet her.” 

“Too bad I’m not sticking around.” Niomi strapped the rifle on their back before grabbing their bag, “Thank you for patching me up Nick Valentine but I need to speak with the mayor.”

Nick cocked his head, “What for?”

“There’s a nasty band of raiders called the Pegasus Fighters, they’ve been threatening my home for a week now. Our leader, Ron, told me to travel to Diamond city to ask for an extra hand in dealing with them.” 

Nick shook his head sadly, “I’m sorry kiddo, I don’t know if Mcdonagh is going to help. He barely helps the people of Diamond city.” 

Niomi spoke with narrowed eyes, “I’m not about to give up yet.”

Nick stood up, putting a hand on their shoulder, “Not saying you should, kid, just saying you should be ready to adjust.” He let go and motioned for Niomi to follow out of the small agency, “C’mon, let’s see what Mcdonagh says, if he declines I have a plan B.”

“What’s that?”

“I’d rather not go to it yet, let's see what happens first.”

Niomi followed the synth to a lift, that would bring the two up to the mayor, “Let’s.”

The lift stopped at a ledge that led to a small dusty office. A blonde girl was scribbling in a notepad as a girl in a red trench coat was yelling. 

“If it’s nothing to worry about why won’t Mcdonagh speak to me about it?” She finished her sentence as the two arrived. “Oh, Nickie? What’re you doin up here?”

Nick pointed to Niomi, “Niomi needs to speak with the Mcdonagh, her home needs some help.”

The girl visually cringed, “Oh… I’m sorry, good luck. Name’s Piper by the way. If you need some extra help, I’ve got a gun and wouldn’t mind writing a paper about life outside the city.”

Niomi nodded, “We’ll see if we need it, but I appreciate the offer.”

Piper nodded moving to the lift, “Good luck you two.” 

“Alright. Geneva Would you mind if we had a small meeting with Mcdonagh?”

The secretary nodded, pressing a button on her desk that swung the doors open behind her, “Right through the door, but you know that,” She mumbled as she went back to work.

Nick led Niomi through the door to speak with the mayor, Nick spoke the most. 

“There’s a town not far from here, it’s in danger of being attacked by raiders. We could use a small militia to help.” Nick was poised and careful when he spoke, and yet the mayor still denied the request quite quickly.

“No. I’m sorry, you and the young lady will be on your own. We can’t help with anything outside of Diamond city, our city guard is already stretched so thin.”

Nick looked to Niomi as if to ask, ‘is that enough’

Niomi nodded turning out of the office, as they got to the lift they spoke up, “First it’s they, second where does Piper live, and third, what’s your plan B?” 

Nick pressed a button to make the lift descend, “Alright one at a time, what’s they?”

“Me, I’m a they.”

Nick nodded, “I’m sorry for not asking.”

“It’s fine.”

“And second, Piper Wright lives near the entrance to the city, hard to miss the Publick Occurrences office.” 

“Alright, is it worth asking for her help.”

“Yes. She can handle her own fairly well, and she’s a good woman.” 

“And this plan B?”

“Ever heard of Goodneighbor?”

Niomi nodded, what they knew of Goodneighbor was limited. Ron always warned to stay away due to the dangerous areas around the town and the types who stuck around. 

“I’ve got an in with the Mayor there.” John paused stepping out of the lift as it landed, “Even if I did, John’s not the type to leave someone who needs help hanging.”

Niomi followed, “That so. I suppose Ron should’ve asked me to go there instead.”

Nick laughed, “I wouldn’t want someone as young as you to go there alone.”

“How old do you think I am, 13?” Niomi looked up at the damaged synth angrily.

“Obviously not, 30’s at most?”

“36.”

“I see. We’re here.”

Niomi knocked on the entrance to Piper’s home. There was an answer immediately, Piper ushered the two into the entrance room where a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses. 

“Come on in.” She smiled, shaggy black hair covering one of her eyes, “So, what was the response from Mcdonagh?”

Niomi spoke up first, sitting down, “Not great.” Niomi closed their eyes, relaxing their head on the back of the couch. 

Nick sat next to them, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, “As expected.”

Piper nodded, “So, you got a plan B.”

“Head to Goodneighbor and see if John’ll be a little more generous.”

Piper smiled, “Well he likes you so I doubt that’ll end badly.”

Nick smiled back, slightly sadly, “I suppose you have a point.”

Niomi sat up looking at Nick, “So what is your relationship? You seem to not trust Goodneighbor and yet?”

“I think John has the potential to be a good man, and I think Goodneighbor could be a… good… city. John is just hesitant to do certain things that would help his city due to his ‘hands off approach’.”

Niomi nodded, “That doesn’t explain your relationship though.”

Nick laughed, “John would probably describe us as friends, I suppose I feel similar. Though I feel more comfortable calling it purely business.”

Niomi raised an eyebrow as Piper let out a chuckle. 

Piper raised a glass of whiskey to her lips, “This is why people think you’re dating ya old bot. You describe your relationship in such vague ways.”

Nick glared back, his glowing yellow eyes showing disdain, Piper laughed once more but he relaxed looking at the clock sitting on the coffee table, “We should head for Goodneighbor now, the more time we waste the more danger your friends will be in.”

Niomi nodded, standing up. “Long as you two oldies can handle your whiskey.” They said before stepping out of the Publick Occurrences office.

Piper and Nick exchanged a look before following them.


End file.
